


W同人－翔菲：两份礼物（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip
Kudos: 1





	W同人－翔菲：两份礼物（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

W同人－翔菲：两份礼物（情人节篇）-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6902)

[ 87](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6902)

### [W同人－翔菲：两份礼物（情人节篇）](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6902)

今日是情人节，但是没有任何美女委托人上门委托，以往那些寻找小猫小狗小兔子或者走丢的小女孩的委托都去哪里了呢？  
今日不管是电台电视还是报纸都早早填满了情人节的活动报道和特别企划。  
菲利普从里面走出窝在他喜欢的沙发上后，目光一刻不停的盯着自己的爱书看。  
“喂，菲利普。你知道今天是什么日子吗？”  
被问到的菲利普笑着合上厚书，嘴角的弧度带出他的自信。“情人节，又叫圣瓦伦丁节或圣华伦泰节——”  
“啊好好好！我知道了！”翔太郎在菲利普开始知识讲解前赶忙制止。“我明白你知道了。”  
想来去年其实菲利普就搜索过那个关键词了而且前天起他们的所长亚树子就满大街的炫耀自己要和她的老公照井龙约会。照井这个模范老公不光请假，还全天都做好了行程安排，看来今日是见不到他俩了，难怪事务所那么安静。  
“Merry Christmas！”事务所大门瞬间打开，小圣诞穿着他万年不换的圣诞装，背着礼物口袋进了事务所。事务所两个人吓得睁大眼睛，但是注意到是他后就无奈的叹口气。  
“什么啊，原来是小圣诞啊。”翔太郎起身凑了过去。“什么Merry Christmas啊，今天可是情人节！情人节啊！”他宣泄一样的对着小圣诞叫到。但是这对话司空见惯，因为不论春夏秋冬何月何日，他都是这身打扮，也算是风都里很有代表性的角色。  
“监视者呢？没一起？”菲利普看了看小圣诞身后，奇怪的皱起眉头。  
“他正忙着品尝个家餐厅的情人节套餐呢。”小圣诞似乎很失落。也是，说不定监视者的美食博客又会有一群访客。  
“其实啊，我是来找小翔你们帮忙的，”小圣诞笑嘻嘻的说道。“我希望你们帮我一起发礼物啊，因为不管什么节日，小圣诞都是要让全世界开心啊！”  
这个提议对于感性的半吊子侦探来讲的确没有任何拒绝的理由。而收到翔太郎影响越来越有人情味的菲利普自然也很感兴趣。于是两个人呆着“今日第一个委托”和“要让我们爱的城市幸福起来”的含义接受了这次委托。  
想不到的是小圣诞早就料到他俩会答应，租来的小面包车里堆满了几袋子的巧克力礼物。翔太郎特意系了粉红色的领带，菲利普是粉红色的长款外套，两个人带上小圣诞准备的粉红尖顶小帽子，勉强有了情人节气息。  
三个人分头行动，翔太郎也不得不开着爱车来帮忙带货。只是他死命也不同意装饰自己的爱车。  
这不是一件轻松的委托，东跑西跑以后忙到了十一点多。但是看到街头一对对恩爱的情侣，鸣海事务所的搭档反而觉得满足起来，这是他们期待的小日常。  
两个人前后不一的回到事务所，发现竟然没有晚饭，倒是桌子上有亚树子留下来的巧克力蛋糕小礼物，还有表达自己幸福一天的感慨字条。  
“翔太郎…”菲利普难得有点犹犹豫豫，这让翔太郎有点担心。  
少年样貌的搭档露出来有点羞涩的表情，这个和他清秀稚嫩的面容相得益彰。“给你的。经过我搜索，这家店的咖啡机和你之前用的那一款很相似，因为那台不太好用了，不是吗？”  
菲利普从他们白天帮忙发礼物时准备的空袋子里变戏法一样的拿出来了一个盒子。  
这是事务所里难得的尴尬，即使合作那么久，两个人对于这个情况还是第一次遇到。  
取下帽子的翔太郎抓了抓后脑的头发。“其实…我也买了。”  
这次轮到菲利普睁大了他的大眼睛，一脸吃惊。只见到翔太郎拿出来了一条红黑相间的长款围巾，和菲利普平日的颜色搭配很合适。  
害羞难熬的气氛更加浓重，两个人除了相视一笑意外似乎说不出来什么。这行为算是他们搭档之间的心有灵犀？还是算是他们那么多年来第一次遇到的害羞场景呢？  
“那么！”为了打破气氛翔太郎拍了手，“我去泡咖啡，看来今晚就是咖啡和巧克力蛋糕了。”  
“还真有情人节的气氛，”菲利普调侃到，坐到茶桌前开始切蛋糕。  
咖啡的香味融入这间没有情人节气氛的事务所里，两个人不用多说，享受他们的两人世界。  


[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%ABW)[W](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/W)[翔菲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%BF%94%E8%8F%B2)[左翔太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B7%A6%E7%BF%94%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[菲利普](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8F%B2%E5%88%A9%E6%99%AE)

评论

热度(87)

    1. 共5人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://dongtanghelizi.lofter.com/) [董糖和栗子](http://dongtanghelizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) [美玲](http://meiling426.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) [栖冶](http://qiye3956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yejinchangan.lofter.com/) [安烔](http://yejinchangan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) [小柒会哭唧唧](http://xiaoqishizhazha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://xiaoyaomuming.lofter.com/) [穆穆酱](http://xiaoyaomuming.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) [chihaya](http://eikura5144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) [凉墨珸榊](http://fukongliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) [顾寒言](http://guhanyan067.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://zero8541.lofter.com/) [zero](http://zero8541.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://zero8541.lofter.com/) [zero](http://zero8541.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) [Cross-Z Build](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) [Cross-Z Build](http://hezhimin36203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://xuelishieri.lofter.com/) [*雪梨*](http://xuelishieri.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://yuyinglianyi.lofter.com/) [玖柒伍](http://yuyinglianyi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    18. [](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) [沙雕←_→逗比选一个吧](http://shadiaodoubixuanyigeba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://laoziaisiguanhong.lofter.com/) [茶樱](http://laoziaisiguanhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) [3kylin邪](http://qiluo648.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) [微积分的大表哥](http://tiantaohoujier.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://lulu9727.lofter.com/) [芒果馅的小笼包](http://lulu9727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://k8728.lofter.com/) [K](http://k8728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) [叁花11月](http://fsh1121.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://laopadelepu.lofter.com/) [老帕的乐谱](http://laopadelepu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://stella22.lofter.com/) [小喵](http://stella22.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) [忘川](http://wangchuan933.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://yutong903.lofter.com/) [星河桐创](http://yutong903.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://xiyao750.lofter.com/) [希耀](http://xiyao750.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) [蔻籽](http://kouzi391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) [Dark](http://13666221299ccom.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://lotuspisces.lofter.com/) [河荷之鱼鱼](http://lotuspisces.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://lotuspisces.lofter.com/) [河荷之鱼鱼](http://lotuspisces.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    34. [](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) [yuki1221](http://dedeyuen1999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) [九歌](http://jiuge594.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    36. [](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) [少尔](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    37. [](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) [少尔](http://xueyiqi379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) [新しい世界への扉](http://lloydorlando.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://xixi0501.lofter.com/) [席席](http://xixi0501.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://xifengqiaosianan.lofter.com/) [熙风乔司安安](http://xifengqiaosianan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://zuoyan-m.lofter.com/) [火红的布丁君](http://zuoyan-m.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) [jmqszhk](http://jmqszhk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://guilian617.lofter.com/) [鬼涟](http://guilian617.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) [时集](http://aptx-4869-end.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) [牛乳菱粉香糕](http://audrey313.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) [LAD_YAM](http://zangyeshangli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) [音域三三](http://yinyusansan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://qianbaidu168.lofter.com/) [仟百度](http://qianbaidu168.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) [Poppy🍃](http://poppy796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed68fc)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ed6907)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
